


Connect 4

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Connect 4, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes is dreaming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connect 4

Mycroft Holmes had his brain so well trained that he rarely dreamed.  At least that had been the case until his younger brother’s presumed suicide.  Now he found that there were nights when his mind would wander away from whichever area of the world currently needed assistance and produced strange pictures.

Tonight Moriarty and Sherlock were playing Connect 4.  Mycroft watched Moriarty’s face as he placed the red counter with John Watson’s face on it and smiled across at Sherlock.  A second red counter, Mrs Hudson, and the smile had become malicious.  A third red counter, Inspector Lestrade, accompanied by a smile of triumph.  Which rapidly turned to incandescent rage as Sherlock placed a yellow counter displaying Molly Hooper to stop the run.

Mycroft sighed and turned over in his sleep.

 


End file.
